Reflets
by Ellyssa17
Summary: En voulant quitter l'horreur des Dursley, Harriet ne pensait pas découvrir des secret entourant son existence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre : Reflets**_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartient._

 _ **Attention**_ _: Personnage d'Harry Potter, mais ne suit pas entièrement l'histoire._

 _ **Résumé :**_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 1._

 _._

 _._

 _Mes chers lecteurs,_

 _Le 31 Juillet 1980, Lord Marcus Selwyn et Lady Cassiopée Selwyn née Malfoy, ont été attaqué dans leur manoir familial quelque heures après la naissance de leur héritière, Séraphine Aelys Selwyn, qui a disparue à la suite de l'attaque. Lord Selwyn est malheureusement décédé en tentant de protégé sa fille. Lady Selwyn a été gravement blessé et se trouve entre la vie et la mort. Après de longues recherches, l'héritière Selwyn reste introuvable._

 _Nous espérons chers lecteurs que Lady Selwyn se rétabliras vite et que l'héritière Selwyn sera rapidement retrouvée et en parfaite santé._

 _Votre reporteur, Mickael Lorne._

.

.

Elle regardait la lettre dans sa main, espérant que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague, malheureusement, ce ne le fut pas. Harriet était venue à Gringott dans l'espoir de prendre un peu d'argent dans sa voute pour louer une chambre pour le reste de l'été. Elle avait réussi à fuir après un violent passage à tabac de Vernon. Les coups étaient une constante dans sa vie, mais quand la baleine complétement soul avait voulu la violé, c'était plus qu'elle n'avait pu en supporter. Elle avait pris la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, le vase préféré de sa tante, et lui avait fracassé le crane avec. Elle s'était hâtée de prendre sa valise et de fuir la maison des Dursley. Elle avait à peine dit son nom au gobelin, qu'elle avait été tirée dans un grand bureau. Là elle avait reconnu les blasons de la famille Potter, mais aussi Black, Malfoy et d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Vingt-huit au total. Le gobelin avait attiré son attention et lui avait dit qu'ils cherchaient à la joindre depuis ses onze ans, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais répondu à leurs lettres. Elle avait été surprise et lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait reçus aucune lettre. Le gobelin avait grogné quelque chose d'inintelligible pour elle avant de lui présenter une lettre de ses parents. Lettre qu'il aurait dut lui remettre plus tôt, mais ne pouvant la contacter, et étant toujours avec les Weasley ou quelqu'un d'autre à chacun de ses voyages au chemin de traverse, il n'avait pu l'atteindre. Harriet relu la lettre et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

.

 _Ma chérie, ma douce Harriet,_

 _Tu dois te demander pourquoi ton père et moi t'écrivons cette lettre ? Tout d'abord, sache que nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur, tu es notre fille et rien ne changera ça, mais il faut que tu sache la vérité. Quand nous nous sommes mariés James et moi, nous avons par tous les moyens_ _essayés_ _de concevoir un enfant, malheureusement, nous avons découvert que James était stérile. Cette nouvelle nous a dévastés, nous avons donc décidé de nous tourner vers l'adoption, trouver un enfant sorcier orphelin et l'adopter par le sang, mais la guerre empirait et nous avions décidé d'attendre. Puis un soir, Albus Dumbledore s'est présenté à notre porte, un bébé dans les bras. Il nous a expliqué que l'enfant était orphelin et n'avait plus de famille. Nous avons donc accepté de l'adopter. Tu étais une magnifique petite fille avec de superbe yeux améthyste et des cheveux blond, presque blanc. Dumbledore nous a fourni la potion et nous l'avons adopté dans la nuit même._

 _Cette enfant, c'était toi, mon ange. Séraphine Aelys Selwyn. Dès la nuit où tu es arrivée dans notre maison, tu fus notre bonheur, notre petit miracle. Nous t'avons aimé dès le premier regard et nous t'aimerons toujours._

 _Personne n'était au courant de nos problèmes à concevoir un enfant en dehors de Dumbledore, alors nous avons fait croire à un déni de grossesse et que j'avais accouché le soir même. La première année, tout se passa bien, tu étais une enfant calme et joyeuse, tu faisais notre bonheur et celui de Sirius et Remus. Puis un jour, alors que tu avais quatorze mois, je t'ai trouvé jouant devant un miroir. Cela en soit, n'est pas quelque chose de grave, tous les enfants aiment jouer devant les miroirs, mais toi, tu changeais ton reflet, tu lui donnais une autre apparence ou l'envoyais dans un autre miroir. Tu pouvais passer ta main à travers les reflets en tout genre, tu nous as d'ailleurs fait une frayeur un jour, nous étions dans le salon ton père et moi et tu jouais à l'étage avec un elfe qui te surveillait. Tamil nous a dit que tu avais posé tes mains sur le miroir de ta chambre et la seconde suivante, tu avais disparue à travers le miroir. Nous avons entendu Tamil crier et t'avons vu sortir du miroir et réclamer les bras de ton père comme si de rien était. J'ai été choqué et James encore plus. Il m'a dit que cette magie était appelée la magie des reflets, une magie héréditaire. Ce qui était étrange car seul une famille possède cette magie, les Selwyn._

 _J'ai donc fait des recherches et j'ai découvert que la nuit où Dumbledore t'a confié à nous, les Selwyn avaient été attaqué et leur fille qui venait de naitre, avait été enlevé. Les Selwyn ont une particularité génétique qui les définit, leurs yeux améthyste. C'est alors que j'ai compris, tu n'étais pas orpheline comme Dumbledore nous l'a dit, tu as été arraché à ta famille, et aujourd'hui encore, ta mère pleure la perte de son mari et de sa fille. James et moi avions prévue de la contacter, nous t'aimons ma chérie, mais nous ne pouvions pas laisser une mère croire que son bébé était mort, nous n'aurions pas pu vivre avec. Puis une prophétie a été faite, et Dumbledore pensait que tu étais l'enfant de cette prophétie et nous avons dû te cacher. Même si nous n'avions pas confiance en Dumbledore, nous ne pouvions pas risquer de te mettre en danger. Ma chérie, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que ton père et moi n'avons pas pu te protéger, nous espérons de tout cœur que Sirius ou Remus prendrons soin de toi. Nous t'aimons ma chérie._

 _Ta maman, Lily Potter._

.

Ses parents, les Potter, lui disaient qu'ils l'aimaient, mais qu'elle n'était pas leur fille biologique, même si elle avait cette place dans leurs cœurs. Pendant seize ans, elle a cru à un mensonge. Harriet, non Séraphine, s'effondra sur le sol et pleura en serrant la lettre contre elle. Elle avait vécu quinze ans d'enfer avec les Dursley, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien ! Protection de sang, lui rabâchait Dumbledore, CONNERIE ! Pétunia n'était même pas sa tante puisque Lily n'était même pas sa mère. La rage dans le cœur, elle maudit Dumbledore pour avoir gâché sa vie. Elle rit un peu en se rappelant les paroles de sa mère sur son don, car oui, elle savait pour son don, il lui avait souvent sauvé la vie, même si elle évitait de s'en servir, mais maintenant, elle avait le nom de cette magie particulière.

 **\- Jeune fille,** la sorcière releva la tête, **un test d'héritage nous confirmera votre ascendance et si vous êtes bien l'héritière Selwyn, nous pourrons renverser l'adoption de sang et contacter votre famille.** Le gobelin lui présenta une potion, un parchemin et une dague. **Buvez la potion et faite couler sept gouttes de sang sur le parchemin.**

Séchant ses larmes, elle but la potion et s'entailla le doigt. Sept gouttes de sang plus tard, le parchemin afficha ses origines.

.

.

 _ **Séraphine Aelys Selwyn, née le 31 juillet 1980**_

 _Adoptée : Harriet Lilian Potter, le 31 juillet 1980_

 _ **Parents biologiques**_ _: Marcus Selwyn (décédé), Cassiopée Selwyn, née Malfoy_

 _ **Parents adoptifs :**_ _James Potter (décédé), Lily Potter, née Evans (décédée)_

 _ **Parrain :**_ _Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black (décédé)_

 _ **Marraine :**_ _Margaret Rossa (décédée), Alice Londubat (inapte)_

 _ **Héritage(s) :**_

 _Héritière de la grande et noble famille Selwyn par naissance_

 _Seconde Héritière de la grande et noble famille Malfoy par naissance_

 _Héritière de la grande et noble famille Potter par adoption_

 _Héritière de la grande et noble famille Griffondor par adoption_

 _Héritière de la grande et noble famille Peverell par adoption_

 _Héritière de la grande et noble famille Black par lien de parrainage et adoption_

 _Héritière de la grande et noble famille Rossa par lien de parrainage_

 _Second Héritière de la grande et noble famille Londubat par lien de parrainage_

 _._

 _._

C'était vrai. Elle n'était pas une Potter. Elle était une Selwyn.

 **\- Souhaitez -vous procéder au rituel ?**

 **\- Que dois-je faire ?**

Le gobelin lui offrit un sourire carnassier et lui parla du rituel de purification.

.

.

Elle se trouva devant un grand bassin creusé dans le sol, remplis à ras-bord d'un liquide blanc qui se trouva être du lait de griffon, mélangé à du sang de licorne donné volontairement et de larmes de phénix. Habillée d'une robe de rituel blanche, elle se glissa dans le bassin et se laissa immerger entièrement. Les gobelins entamèrent un chant. Elle senti son corps bruler, mais ne bougea pas. Elle se laissa couler au fond du bassin, la magie du chant l'enveloppant, l'empêchant de se noyer. Elle se laissa faire, son corps douloureux changeant peu à peu. La douleur fut tellement forte qu'elle lui fit perdre connaissance.

.

.

Lucius Malfoy et sa sœur Cassiopée Selwyn, entrèrent dans Gringott. Un gobelin les guida jusqu'à un bureau. A l'intérieur, un autre gobelin patientait.

 **\- Ah, Lady Selwyn, Lord Malfoy, soyez les bienvenues, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, nous avons beaucoup à parler.**

 **\- Nous vous remercions maitre Agar. Si je puis me permettre, pour quelle raison nous avoir demandé de venir ?**

 **\- Nous avons ce matin, eu la visite d'une jeune héritière, l'un de mes collègues en a profité pour lui remettre une lettre que ses parents ont mis à sa disposition avant leur mort. Cette lettre a eu des révélations choquantes.**

 **\- Quels révélations ? Et en quoi nous concerne-t-elle ?** Demanda perplexe Lady Selwyn.

Le gobelin se leva et alla se poster devant un mur où un rideau se trouvait. Le frère et la sœur savait ce qui se trouvait derrière le rideau, la tapisserie familiale des Selwyn.

 **\- Je pense que vous devriez voir ça, Lady Selwyn,** déclara Agar en ouvrant le rideau.

Les deux blonds restèrent abasourdis de ce qu'ils virent. En dessous des représentations de Lord et Lady Selwyn, là où avant se trouvait un visage et un nom obscurci, se trouvait désormais le nom de Séraphine Aelys Selwyn, son image s'éclairant à chaque seconde qui passaient. Lady Selwyn toucha la tapisserie, les yeux embués de larmes. Sa fille, son bébé, était en vie.

 **\- Où est-elle ? Où est ma nièce** **?** Questionna Lord Malfoy.

 **\- Rassurez-vous, elle est ici et elle va bien. Elle est en ce moment en train de subir un rituel de purification.**

Les deux se figèrent. Les rituels de purifications n'étaient pas des parties de plaisir.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma fille aurait besoin d'un rituel de purification ?** S'inquiéta Lady Selwyn.

 **\- Il faut que vous sachiez que votre fille a subi une adoption par le sang seulement quelques heures après son enlèvement, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas pu la retrouver et c'est aussi pour cela que la tapisserie la considérait comme morte.**

 **\- Qui l'a adopté ?**

 **\- La famille qui l'a adopté pensait qu'elle était orpheline, quand ils ont découvert la vérité, ils ont voulu vous contacter, malheureusement, ils sont morts avant d'avoir pu le faire.**

 **\- Mais, comment auraient-ils pu savoir ?** Le questionna l'ancienne Malfoy.

 **\- Grâce à Séraphine et la magie des Selwyn**. Au regard d'incompréhension des deux blond, le gobelin continua. **Séraphine a développé le don héréditaire de la lignée Selwyn, la magie des reflets.**

Les yeux écarquillés, ils le regardèrent choqués. La magie des reflets était très rare, même parmi les Selwyn et seulement parmi la branche principale. De plus, aucun n'avait eu le don depuis trois générations. Le dernier avait été l'arrière-grand-père de Marcus.

 **\- Qui l'a adoptée ?** Répéta Cassiopée.

 **\- Lord et Lady Potter** , lâcha le gobelin.

.

.

Séraphine reprit connaissance au fond du bassin, la magie toujours en action autour d'elle. Dans un effort incroyable, elle remonta à la surface malgré son corps endolorie. Un gobelin lui tendit la main, qu'elle saisit, et la tira hors du bassin. Un voile fin et blanc fut placé sur elle et elle le serra inconsciemment contre sa poitrine.

 **\- Miss Selwyn, voulez-vous voir votre nouvelle apparence ?**

La jeune fille acquiesça et le gobelin l'aida à se mettre debout. Il la guida ensuite devant un miroir sur pied. Elle resta bouche-bée devant l'image que son reflet lui renvoya. En face d'elle ne se trouvait plus une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, mais une ravissante jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, comme ceux des Malfoy et d'incroyables yeux améthyste. Elle se regarda et sourit, le blanc était vraiment ça couleur, se dit-elle en voyant la tenue qu'elle portait.

 **\- Vous êtes ravissante, Miss Selwyn.**

 **\- Je vous remercie,** dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

Séraphine écarquilla les yeux, même sa voix était différente.

 **\- Miss Selwyn, si je puis me permettre, votre mère et votre oncle ont été prévenue et vous attendent dans le bureau d'Agar. De plus, vous devez encore être informé des volontés des Potter et de Lord Black, ainsi que des nombreux retraits des Voutes Potter et Black.**

 **\- Je vous demande pardon ? Je pensais que je n'avais qu'une voute ? Et de quels retraits parlez-vous, je croyais que mes…,** Séraphine souffla, même si les Potter n'étaient pas ses vrais parents, ils l'avaient aimé et s'étaient sacrifié pour elle. À ses yeux ils étaient autant ses parents que les Selwyn, **les Potter n'avaient pas de volontés ?**

 **\- Je pense que vous devriez voir ça avec Agar, mais je voudrais vous prévenir, vous allez avoir un choc, Miss Selwyn.**

Séraphine ferma les yeux, se demandant quel genre de surprise cela pouvait être et elle était sûr que ce ne serait pas pour lui plaire.

 **\- Je vous remercie. Je vais me changer et rejoindre maitre Agar.**

 **\- Bien** , acquiesça le gobelin, **j'ai pris la liberté de vous obtenir des habits, qui je crois, vous irons à merveille.**

 **\- Merci guérisseur Hodr.**

Séraphine se changea alors pour un pantalon noir et une tunique en soie blanche agrémenté d'une ceinture en peau de dragon noir. Elle enfila une paire de bottine à talon, assorti à la ceinture. Une gobeline l'attira sur une chaise et s'afféra à la coiffer d'une simple tresse retombant sur sa poitrine. La gobeline la maquilla légèrement d'un trait de khôl noir sur ses yeux, d'un fard à paupière d'un gris presque blanc et d'un léger baume à lèvre couleur pèche clair, selon la femelle gobelin. Une fois terminé, Séraphine observa son reflet, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi belle. La jeune fille se leva et suivit le guérisseur Hodr jusqu'au bureau de maitre Agar où se trouvait sa mère et son oncle. Le seul bruit entendu fut ses pas résonnant dans les couloirs. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et Séraphine posa son regard sur sa mère. Elle était une version plus âgée d'elle, excepté ses yeux qui était gris comme les Malfoy, là où les siens étaient violet. Séraphine se stoppa en sentant le regard des jumeaux Malfoy sur elle. Comment allaient-ils réagir envers elle ? Séraphine s'était posé toutes sortes de questions depuis qu'elle avait su la vérité. Ses interrogations furent stoppées quand Lady Selwyn s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Séraphine s'était figé l'espace d'un instant, mais rapidement, elle s'accrocha à sa mère, les larmes coulant de plus en plus sur ses joues. Elle avait une famille. Elle n'était plus seule. Sa mère s'écarta un peu et lui caressa la joue. Lucius s'avança et ouvrit les bras. Séraphine n'hésita pas et s'y réfugia. Les deux Malfoy la serrèrent contre eux alors qu'elle pleurait dans leurs bras. Agar s'en voulu de briser ses retrouvailles, mais il devait le faire.

 **\- Lord Malfoy, Lady Selwyn, Miss Selwyn, nous devons nous hâter, Albus Dumbledore a** **appris** **que Harriet Potter ne se trouve plus chez ses moldus et il a** **réussi** **à retracer votre présence jusqu'à la banque** , les informa le gobelin.

Séraphine se redressa et acquiesça, un sourire mauvais nacquit sur ses traits.

 **\- Continuons Maitre Agar, les testaments et ensuite, je me chargerais de Dumbledore** , répondit Séraphine.

Le gobelin acquiesça et tout quatre s'assirent. Séraphine entre son oncle et sa mère qui ne lui lâchait plus la main, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Elle savait qu'il y avait des non-dits entre eux, surtout avec son oncle, mais ils parleraient, en temps voulu. Séraphine se concentra sur Agar et la volonté des Potter et Sirius. Bientôt, Dumbledore payerait.

.

.

Deux heures plus tard, les Selwyn-Malfoy quittèrent le bureau de Maitre Agar et se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Séraphine remarqua Dumbledore qui patientait dans le hall avec des membre de l'Ordre, surement en attente d'Harriet. Dumbledore blêmit quand il posa ses yeux sur elle et Séraphine jubila. Elle marcha avec confiance, sa mère et son oncle à sa gauche. Elle passa tout près de Remus et glissa discrètement un morceau de papier dans sa main. Remus fronça les sourcils, mais rangea le papier dans sa poche à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Le loup ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette jeune fille avait l'odeur de son chiot. Remus était intelligent et savait que qu'importe ce qu'on dise, cette fille était son Harriet. Séraphine continua d'avancer et passa tout près de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier se figea en entendant Séraphine s'adresser à lui.

 **\- Echec et mat, le roi blanc perd la partie.**

A cet instant même, Dumbledore savait que tous ses plans tombaient en morceaux. En colère, Dumbledore se retourna et se saisit du bras de Séraphine, la forçant à s'arrêter. La jeune fille faillit chuter par la force du vieux sorcier. Une grimace de douleur traversa ses traits. Lucius Malfoy dégaina sa baguette sur Dumbledore, tout comme Cassiopée. Certains membres de l'ordre eux pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le frère et la sœur. Séraphine releva les yeux et les posa sur Dumbledore. Ce que le vieux sorcier ne s'attendait pas, c'est que les gardes gobelins les encercles et dégainent leurs épées contre Dumbledore et l'ordre.

 **\- Lâchez ma nièce, vieux fou,** gronda Lucius.

 **\- Veuillez lâcher l'héritière Selwyn,** ordonna un garde.

Des hoquets de stupeurs se firent entendre et Séraphine senti tous les regards se poser sur elle.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda le directeur de la banque en entrant.

 **\- Dumbledore vient d'attraper violemment ma nièce,** expliqua Lucius, **et il ne veut pas la relâcher.**

 **\- Vous feriez bien de leur obéir,** parla Séraphine d'une voix mortellement calme. **Ou peut-être** **voudriez-vous** **que nous leurs disions le pourquoi de votre réaction ?**

Dumbledore fixa la jeune fille et resserra son emprise sur son bras. Séraphine envoya une décharge de magie dans la main de Dumbledore qui la lâcha en dissimulant une grimace de douleur. La jeune fille se redressa et replaça calmement sa chemise.

 **\- Le vent tourne, professeur. Bientôt, vous ne pourrez plus vous cachez derrière votre masque de gentil grand-père,** déclara Séraphine. **A votre avis, combien de temps avant que vous ne soyez lynché par la foule ?**

Sur ses mots, les jumeaux blonds entrainèrent la jeune fille. Alors que Dumbledore bouillait intérieurement de rage, Amélia Bones s'approcha de lui avec un groupe d'Auror. Tandis que le vieux sorcier était occupé à fixer la jeune fille, Amélia passa un bracelet de restriction magique autours de son poignet. Dumbledore se retourna en sentant sa magie être bloqué.

 **\- Amélia, qu'est-ce que** **cela signifie** **?** Exigeât-il de savoir.

 **\- Albus Dumbledore, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.**

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu intervenir, les Auror arrêtèrent Dumbledore et l'emmenèrent par portoloin au ministère de la magie où il attendrait d'être jugé. Séraphine avait observé la scène avec un plaisir malsain. Personne ne s'attaquait à sa famille. Cassiopée emmena sa fille, fière d'elle et de la savoir enfin auprès d'elle.

… … …

Aelys "de noble lignée" en Germanique


	2. Information

Bonjour à tous,

Pour tous ceux qui se pose la question, oui, je compte mettre des suites à mes histoires, seulement pour le moment, plusieurs problème se pose à moi. Soucis de santé, déménagement, mais le principal, une grosse panne d'inspiration pour continuer mes histoires. Je les travail quand je peux. Si certains veulent donner des idées, tout est à prendre.

Cordialement, Elyssa.


End file.
